


Good Girl

by Niffala



Category: The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffala/pseuds/Niffala
Summary: Mr. Freezy’s new client has an interesting request.
Relationships: Robert Pronge x Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something, I guess. I apologize for any mistakes. It's a dark one, and I'm a little nervous posting it.

A skittish man approaches the Mr. Freezy ice cream truck. Pronge kept his eyes on him as he neared the window, “What can I get ya?”

The man’s eyes darted around before answering. "Ah, yes, my... my friend said you can help me with a special job," he winked.

Pronge rubbed his nose under his glasses. Another one of these chumps. "Who do you need bumped off?"

"No, no, I don't want anyone killed, just scared, roughed up a bit. No lasting damage though, no scars".

The man hands over a picture. Pronge grabs it without bothering to look at it. "Her name’s Cindy Bedell, she's 19. The job pays $10,000. A grand now, the rest when you complete the job."

"All that to ruffle some skirt, why?"

The man looked at his feet before answering. "Well I'm a concerned family friend. And it breaks my heart to see dear Cindy running in the wrong circles lately. Drinking, smoking pot... It's that good for nothing, boyfriend of hers fault. She's a good girl but she's going down the wrong path, needs to be scared straight."

"Uh huh," Pronge responded, disinterested. 

"You can grab her this Saturday. She leaves her boyfriend's house around 10pm. The address is on the back of the photo. As well as where you can drop her off. I'm going to need some pictures as proof. You got a camera don't you?"

"Got a 35mm and I develop them personally." Pronge pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and removed one. 

"Good! That's very good. Because I'm gonna need them to be very specific pictures."

Pronge leaned further out the window, "Lay it on me."

The man looked over his shoulders and lowered his voice, "Well I need photos of the kidnapping, and of… of the lesson. You see I’m asking for you to rough her up and, uh… strip her down... touch her, humiliate her. Photograph ALL the details. Then you can have some fun yourself, you know." He winks again.

"Quit fucking winking at me, ya creep.” Pronge lit the cigarette and mulled over the offer. “So you want me to fuck this chick?"

"Yes. I really need her to be taught a lesson she won't forget. The pictures will prove I got my money's worth and can serve as a reminder to her if she acts up again. Absolutely no filming. It has to be photos so I can anonymously send them one by one as a threat... Take pictures while you're banging her too. Get as little of yourself in them as possible, nothing identifiable. For both our protections, you understand."

“Of course,” Pronge took a long drag. “You got yourself a deal.” 

\----------

There she is, right on time. Pronge had parked his truck across the street, two houses down, from the given address. He sat in the driver’s seat, impatiently watching her kiss her boyfriend goodnight before heading to her car. She wore a bright green blouse and mini skirt. Great legs, perky tits, she’s a sweet thing isn't she? And her asshole boyfriend couldn't even walk her to her car. Shame.

Pronge approached her as she unlocked her vehicle. He threw a bag over her head and wrestled her screaming form to the back of his truck. He bound her hands behind her back, opened the door and tossed her inside. He climbed in and slammed the door closed. Walking past her flailing body, he shut the metal partition and hopped into the driver seat.

He glanced back before peeling away from the curb, "Hold on sweets, it's gonna be a long night." 

Pronge chain smoked while driving his ice cream truck the 30 minutes to his destination. The woman in back sobbing the entire time. He parked at an industrial plant by Newark Bay. The place was pretty desolate. The building itself, unfinished. 

He turned around in his seat and watched his captive. She managed to sit up at some point, her legs bent to the side. Her skirt riding up far enough it exposed her pretty white panties. She was shaking, scared. Pronge smiled. Oh, she had no idea how rough the night would get for her.

Throwing his last smoke out the window, Pronge walked in the back. He crouched down in front of her, shoving a gun into her belly. She whimpered.

"Pl… please don't hurt me," she begged. "I can get you money. If you let me go, my dad will pay, I promise. Just please don't hurt me."

Pronge caressed the hood where her hair would be. "What’s your name, sweetness?" 

Met with silence, he slaps her. 

"Ci-Cindy," she choked out between tears.

He smiled, pushing the pistol harder against her. His free hand rubbed her shoulder and stroked across her clavicle. "You got a boyfriend?" 

"No sir. Please, I want to go home."

"Sir? I like that. However," he set the gun on the floor, grabbing the back of her head, "I don't like liars." He put his other hand over her nose and mouth, blocking her breathing. 

After a few seconds of listening to her panicked, muffled shreeks, he releases her. "Lets try that again... Do you have a fucking boyfriend?" He picked up the gun, running it up and down her bare thigh.

"Yes."

"That's better." Pronge pressed the gun against her crotch. "Are you a virgin?" 

"No," she quietly admits.

He chuckled, this was going to be too easy. Wonder if she's always this submissive? He harshly grabbed her arm, forcing her to her feet. "See, the truth isn't so hard is it?"

Without warning, he slammed her head into the metal drawers. She screamed, twisted and tried to run.

Pronge shoved her into the counter, facing him. Then continued pushing hard enough to leave bruises. When she whined, he pushed his leg between hers, reminding her to be still.

He moved the gun to her neck, taking a whiff, "You smell nice." He squeezed her breast, pleased to find she forgoed a bra tonight. "Feel nice too." 

She stood frozen as he ran his large hands over her. Kneading her breasts, pinching and teasing his way down her body. She cried out as he slid under her skirt, rubbing her through her panties. She wriggled, trying to move away. “Please stop. Let me go, please.” 

Pronge roughly dragged the pistol down her body, before jabbing it into her abdomen. "Don't be shy, sweets. We're getting to know each other so well." He continued his ministrations, pleased to feel her panties start to dampen. He stopped, enjoying the interesting noise that came out of her when he did.

Moving to the side, he grabbed her neck and jerked her forward. Effectively tripping her and causing her knees to slam into the freezer. He moved behind her, trapping her against the appliance. He ran the gun down her spine, licking her neck. Pressing himself into her ass, he reached around to rub her breasts. "You let him fuck you tonight?" he whispers.

His breath was hot on her ear, the smell of cigarettes overpowering. "N..no. we just cuddled... Please don't do this. Don’t hurt me. Please."

Pronge laughed, "Cuddled." Then he bent her over the freezer and hiked up her skirt. Softly caressing her rear, "Ever take it up the ass?"

When Cindy doesn't answer, Pronge spanks her hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Oww. Once, okay, just once. Please." She was fully crying again. 

"What a naughty girl my sweets is." Pronge moved away again. Setting down his gun, he opened a drawer and took out his camera. This would be a perfect first shot. She remained draped over the freezer, skirt raised and his red handprint peeking out from under her panties. Snap. Oh, he was really going to enjoy this. 

Pronge rights her before shoving her to the floor. She screamed as she landed on her side, but just laid there. She was learning. Snap. Using his foot, he rolled her onto her back and spread her legs. Bending over he smoothed and molded her underwear to her. Making sure he could see a perfect outline of her cunt and the wet spot he created earlier. Snap.

He hauls her off the dirty floor and slams her so she is sitting on the edge of the freezer. Her ass started to sink down onto the cold sliding door. Unsure what was happening, she teetered on the rim, afraid of falling. Pronge laughed and snapped another photo before forcing her to be fully seated on the doors. Her knees were now slightly raised, legs dangling over the edge.

Her breath hitched as he started feeling her breasts over her top. He squeezed both hard. Snap. Pronge slowly unbuttoned her blouse, untucked it from her skirt and opened it so her naked chest was on display. Snap. He took his time fondling each breast. Rolling and pinching her nipples, loving the squeaks coming from under the hood. The camera flashing as he licked and sucked each erect nipple into his mouth. 

Time for the blouse to go. He pulled it from her body, ripping the arms to get it off. He encouraged her to arch her back, she complied. Snap. He couldn't resist leaving a few more love bites on those soft globes. 

She held her breath as her skirt was removed. Pronge cocked his head, observing her. She looked so innocent sitting there in just her panties, knee highs and platforms. Snap. "You could make a grown man blush, sweets." Snap. He delighted in every mark he left on her body. 

Pronge pulled off her shoes and socks, then slowly slid her underwear down her legs. He smiled while taking several photos of her nakedness. She was shivering, out of fear or cold, he wasn't certain. He didn’t care. Hunger burned in his gut, his pants becoming uncomfortable tight. 

He began posing her, taking increasingly explicit photos. It started with spreading her legs wide as she sat. Snap. Then he leaned her back onto her elbows, bending her legs so her feet were planted on the edge of the freezer. Snap. He opened her legs wider and ran his fingers through her folds, rolling her clit with his thumb. She squirmed a bit but remained where she was, fighting back shameful moans. Snap. "That's it, sweets, don't hold back." She yelped as he inserted a finger in her soaked channel. He swirled the digit around before adding another. Snap. Pumping his fingers as her breath quickened. 

He removed his fingers and turned her around onto her knees. Her covered head pressed into the cold doors, ass high in the air. Snap. He returned his fingers into her pussy, smirking as she clamped down hard. Snap. Pronge worked his fingers in and out of her before scooping up some slick and pulling her cheeks apart. Snap. He worked one finger into her other hole, ignoring her pleads. Snap. "What a nice model you're being for me, sweets. Think you should make it a career." 

He pushed her onto her side facing him. Pulling her top leg to bend over the other. He stood by her feet, making sure he could see her swollen pussy peeking at him and her hickey covered tits. Snap. Pronge then grabbed both legs and pulled her so her ass was once again balancing on the edge of the freezer. Her arms trapped under her. He’s sure it hurt, but she smartly remained quiet. 

Pronge got to his knees and began playing with her again. Stroking her and fucking her with his fingers. Pinching her clit so she’d buck her hips. "You look good enough to eat, sweets. Let's have a taste.” He dove in, eating her like a man starved. Snap. He stuck his tongue all the way out, licking a long slow strip up to her clit. Snap. “Mmm what a tasty treat you are." 

Cindy wiggled and twitched as he touched her. She couldn’t stop the noises coming out of her from the unwilling pleasure. Pronge continued to lick and suck at her most sensitive parts. He fucked her with his tongue, making her eyes roll back. Snap. He sucked hard on her clit, causing her legs to involuntarily squeeze his head. "Aww sweets, your boyfriend hasn't been taking very good care of you, has he? No worries, I'll make you feel real fucking good." Pronge kept sucking her bud gently, fingering her until her legs began to shake. He curled his fingers, rubbing until she came, screaming. 

Pronge’s erection strained against his pants. It was his turn. He pulled Cindy off the freezer and pushed her to her knees. Snap. Looks like it's time to change the camera roll. Pronge replaced the film, picked up his pistol and pressed it to her head. “You keep your fucking eyes closed, ya hear me. I won’t hesitate to blow your fucking head off.” She nodded.

He pulled the bag off her head. Satisfied to see her eyes pinched shut, he set the gun on the freezer. Pronge pulled his pants down, allowing his cock to spring free. He licked his lips before grabbing her hair. "I know you’ve done this before, sweets. Make it good." She obediently opened her mouth. He picked up the camera and took a picture. So easy, so accommodating. 

Pronge hissed as he slid past her lips. Pushing until she gagged, pulling out and shoving himself back in. Snap. She hollowed her cheeks as she took him in, moving her tongue along the pulsing vein. Snap. "Mmm, fuck that's it, sweets." He put the camera down and moved both hands to her hair, thrusting against her face, guiding her as she sucked him. He felt himself getting close and pulled her off. 

He made her lay down on the filthy floor. Posing her and taking more shots of her completely bare body. He straddled her face, allowing his dick to press on her cheek. Snap. He fanned out her hair and focused on her tears. Snap. Surprised by a strange urge to kiss her, he growled and placed the bag back on her head. 

He roughly threw her back onto the freezer. “Playtime's over, sweets.” He pried her legs apart and pulled her closer. He lined himself with her entrance and pushed forward, sheathing himself completely. She yelled and tried to move away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her hip. She tried again and he pinched her. After she stilled, he took the next picture. Pulling almost all the way out, he took another. Then he shoved himself back in. Snap. "Shit you're fucking tight, sweets. I don't think I can last." He pulled out half way, angling the camera straight down where they were connected. Snap. He then began fucking her in earnest.

Cindy couldn't understand how she was feeling. He was much bigger than she was used to, the stretch burned but somehow felt... good. The feel of his rock hard length dragging across her fluttering walls making her light headed. It felt incredible. Her whole body felt on fire, begging for more. It shouldn’t be like this, she should be repulsed. But as he swore and groaned and growled while rutting into her, she moaned and lost herself in the sensations. 

Pronge could tell she was struggling to hold herself up. Difficult with her hands tied behind her back. He pushed her to lay down. Snap. He reached forward and squeezed her neck and continued to fuck her. Snap. "You feel so fucking good." He took a few close ups of her pussy. Angling the camera up, he watched her tits bounce with every thrust. Snap. He grabbed a breast, pinching her nipple hard. Snap. 

He ran his hand down her body, gripping her waist, he fucked her harder. Snap. Pronge put down the camera. He needed to get one more out of her. He began angling his thrusts and rubbing circles on her swollen clit. "You can fucking do it, sweets. Let go." She screamed as her second orgasm overwhelmed her. Pronge pushed a few more times before pulling out and coming on her stomach. With heaving breaths, he picked up the camera and took the final picture. 

Pronge wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled his pants back on. He watched her lying there, silent, wondering if she was asleep. He started cleaning her up, removing any traces of himself beyond the bruising. He redressed her the best he could. Wrapping her torn blouse around her chest. She didn’t fight him. He gently lowered her to the floor. He walked to the front, lit a cigarette and drove to the drop off. 

He pulled up to a large, nice looking two-story ranch. Perfectly manicured lawn, attached garage, a Cadillac parked in the driveway, rich assholes. He got out and walked around to the back of his truck. Opening the doors, he reached in to grab her. She was leaning against the freezer, softly snoring. Maybe he should keep her? Needed the rest of his fee though. 

He climbed in and picked her up. "Thanks for the good time, sweetness. But this is your stop, I’m afraid." She didn’t stir as he walked to her front door. He set her down, leaving her hands still bound and the bag on her head. Sore and bruised but no worse for wear. "Be good, or you'll be seeing me again." He kissed her head through the hood. After knocking on the door, he ran back to his truck. 

He waited until the house lights turned on before he drove away. Taking a deep breath, he took out another cigarette. His nostrils filled with the smell of sex and flowery perfume. Pronge smiled, returning the smoke to the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cindy! Oh my god, Cindy, darling what happened?" 

Cindy opened her eyes as the bag was pulled off her head. Her dad was crouched in front of her, looking horrified. Relief washed over her, she was safe. "Daddy," she sobbed, burying her head into his chest.

"Okay, it's going to be okay. I've got you." He helped her to her feet and walked her inside. Pulling a pocket knife out, he cut her hands free. 

He sat her on the couch and wrapped her in a blanket. His hands grasping her trembling ones tightly. “Can you tell me what happened? It’s okay, no one's going to hurt you anymore, just tell me what happened.” 

Cindy took deep shaking breaths, trying to get a hold of herself. She couldn’t look her dad in the eyes as she told him what happened after she left Perry’s house. About the man that kidnapped and violated her. She left out a few details, she had to. She couldn’t admit them to herself let alone her father. 

He listened intently to her words, squeezing her hands tighter for the parts that were difficult for her to articulate. “It will be okay, Cindy. You got through it. You’re home. Nothing bad will ever happen to you so long as I am here. I promise you.”

She hugged him tight. “Thank you, Daddy... Should we call the police now?”

“Oh Cindy, I’m not sure what good going to the cops will do.” He sighed as she moved away from him. “They won’t believe you, darling. Trust me on this. Something like this happened to a childhood friend of mine, and no one believed her. She was humiliated.” 

“I didn't do this to myself. I’m not lying. You’ve got to believe me,” she pleaded.

“I do, but they won’t… You say you never saw the man who did this to you. Can't identify him or the car. Only that he smelled like cigarettes and you sat on something cold. That isn’t enough information to do anything with. They are going to think you aren’t telling the truth. I've known you since you were 5, you’re my good girl. I know you wouldn't make something like this up. Not even to cover your shame.” He turned her face to look at him. “I believe you, Cindy. And I’m here for you. I only have your best interest at heart.”

Her dad had a point, but she had to do something. She couldn’t just sit here. “I want to go to the hospital?”

“What for, darling? You don’t appear to need medical attention. Are you bleeding,” he asked, concerned.

Cindy curled in on herself, “No, but they may be able to do something, have someone I can talk to.”

Her father scoffed, “What, like a shrink? No, no. Do you want to be labeled insane, damaged? Do you really want to keep reliving what happened by talking about it with complete strangers? Having to go over every detail over and over while they sit there judging you, blaming you, thinking you're a slut. Those clothes you wear Cindy… I don't want people thinking those things about my good girl.” He stood up and moved in front of her.

“But…”

He gripped her face, “I am telling you this for your own good, darling. It would be better to forget it ever happened. To never tell another soul. You have me if you need someone to talk to, okay?” 

She nodded, accepting her father’s wisdom. Didn’t protest when he told her to go wash up and get in bed. There was nothing left to do but forget. 

Her father walked into her room to tuck her into bed. Look at her, his poor girl. Tonight must have been so traumatizing for her. Well, hopefully she has learned her lesson.

He approached her bed slowly, “There darling, now don’t you feel better? Clean pajamas, warm in your own bed, about to get a good night's sleep.” He looked down at her thin nightgown, wishing he could see something, anything. That asshole better get him those pictures ASAP. 

“Daddy, how did he know where I lived?” Cindy asked timidly. 

“Excuse me?” Her father asked, confused. 

“He left me on our porch. How did he know our address? My purse was in my car.”

“Oh, yes. I have a theory about that.” He sat down on her bed to break the news. “I think that boyfriend of yours, Perry, may have been involved.”

Cindy shook her head, “No, he loves me, he would never want to hurt me.”

“I keep telling you he isn’t a good kid, Cindy. Just look where he lives, look at his friends. It was probably one of them that did this to you. I'd bet that he's laughing with them about it right now. He is poison, darling. You need to leave that sack of shit, pronto. Before he hurts you again.” 

He had to keep himself from smiling when Cindy lowered her head and nodded. “You need to stick with me from now on, darling. I will protect you. You're my good girl.”

\----------

Pronge stood in his darkroom, developing the two rolls of film. Sweets really did make a wonderful model. Hanging the washed prints up to dry, he was glad to see that you couldn’t see more of him than his dick, hands and mouth. It’d been four days since that night and he could still taste her on his tongue. Enjoying the memory, he rubbed himself through his pants. Definitely going to keep the negatives for himself. 

The next morning he was scheduled to meet the guy that hired him. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with that squirrely man again. He sealed the photos in a manila envelope. The asshole had better have the rest of his fee. If not, then he’d get his own lesson, of the point-blank kind.

Pronge waited on the sidewalk by his truck. Having a smoke, waiting for the guy to show. He was already 20 minutes late. Maybe he chickened out, figures.

Just as he was about to leave, the man arrived. Looking just as paranoid and twitchy as he remembered him. “You’re late.”

The man had the nerve to look offended. “Yes well some of us have responsibilities that take precedence over this unpleasant under the table transaction. Do you have what I asked for?”

“I do, but it’s going to cost you an extra $500 for being late… and rude.” Pronge opened his jacket to give the man a flash of his pistol. Just in case he tried to argue. 

The fidgety man’s face turned bright red. He stumbled over his words before giving up and handing over a smaller envelope. “Here’s the nine grand we agreed on.” He pulled out his wallet, but paused before opening it. “Did she struggle?”

“Barely.”

The man nodded. “I was hoping she would have put up more of a fight… What, ah, what kind of sounds did she make? Did she cry? Did she beg? Scream, whimper, moan?”

Pronge didn’t reply. Just looked the man up and down, disgusted by the invasive questioning.

“Don’t give me that fucking look. I’m trying to get my money's worth... Tell me, how did she feel? Was she soft? Did she get, you know, wet? What did she taste like? I want every detail.” The man licked his lips, expectantly. 

Pronge stared at him, "This how you get your kicks? You didn't want to see me in the shots so you could pretend it’s you fucking her. I doubt your dick is half as big. Dare to dream I guess."

"How dare you..." The man puffed out his chest, trying to appear tougher.

Pronge snatched the wallet from the man’s hand. He opened it and scanned the license, noting the last name and address. His jaw involuntarily clenched, “George Bedell... Family friend, huh." He removed all the cash and threw the wallet back, "You her dad?"

George pocketed his wallet, nostrils flaring. "I’m her stepfather. Not that it's any of your business."

Pronge sucked his teeth, "You're a goddamn perv is what you are." He reluctantly handed over the envelope. He’s done a lot of horrible things in his life, but this just did not sit right with him. He walked back to his truck, thinking about what to do about this nagging feeling.

\----------

Two months later Pronge found himself sitting in front of the two-story ranch. All the lights were off, they must be sleeping. He’s been watching them for a few weeks. Seems only his sweetness and the perv lived there. George would leave for work each day, but Cindy never came out of the house unless her father was with her. He was certain that was deliberate

Pronge was a fan of punishment. In his line of work, he often dealt the final punishment to thieves, rats and general nuisances. This man was no different. For betraying his sweets in such a manner, this man needed to cease breathing. And he wasn’t going to make it quick. 

Picking the lock was child’s play. He silently slid into the home, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Pronge made his way to the right. Off of the hallway there was one bedroom to the right, empty. And in the bedroom to the left, he found her. His sweets was fast asleep, cocooned in a pink comforter. He backed out, carefully shutting her door.

Walking back into the family room, he passed through the kitchen into another hallway. To the right was the master bedroom, empty. Hmm, where was that asshole? At the end of the hall was another door. Opening it, he found stairs leading down to the basement. The light was on. He removed the pistol from his pocket. The extra weight of the silencer would be worth it. 

Pronge creeped down the stairs, gun at the ready, he found himself in a rec room. Asshole even had a pool table. No one around. He could see a room to his right, even with the light off, it was clearly a gym. Walking further into the rec room, he spotted another door in the far left corner. The door was open a crack and he could see a light on. 

He peered in, winner winner chicken dinner. There was the asshole, pants around his ankles, tugging himself. Spread on the desk before him were the photos Pronge took. They guy picked up a few at a time for a closer look. What fortunate timing. He returned the gun and pulled his camera out. Slowly opening the door and sneaking in, he took a picture of the pervert.

He laughed as the guy whipped around, confused by the flash. “Now ya see, George, if it was on film, you could be jerking off with both hands.

The guy's eyes were as big as saucers, his face red with both anger and embarrassment. “Well you’re a shit photographer anyway. You didn't even get any with her eyes open.”

As the guy turned back around to pull up his pants, Pronge exchanged the camera for the gun. “I was protecting my identity. I thought you understood that.”

George scoffed. “What the fuck are you doing in my house anyway. Trying to shake me down for more money?” He stood, turned around and paused at seeing the pistol in Pronge’s hand. 

“Not after your money, just trying to right a wrong.” Pronge smiled and sauntered over to him, picking up a nearby shirt and stuffing it in the guy's mouth. Ignoring the asshole’s muffled words, he shot him in the leg. 

He watched him fall to the floor, screaming and crying like a baby. “Oh don’t make such a fuss. It’s just part of the lesson. Now get up, we have somewhere to be.” He dragged the man to his feet. Pronge took care to collect every photo and put them back in the envelope. Then he led the man out the boat garage door and to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seven hours. Seven long hours of finding different ways to make George scream and beg for mercy. He beat him, broke all the fingers on his right hand, boiled his left foot, smashed his knees with a hammer, cut off three toes and two fingers, and ripped out a few teeth. He took a grater to his face and had some fun with pliers, a lighter and a hand saw. He wanted him to suffer, but had to keep him alive. It wasn’t time yet.

Pronge waved the red handset in front of George’s face. “You ready to make that fucking call?” 

“Yes,” George admitted weakly. 

“Give me the number asshole. And it better be the correct one this time. You don’t want to lose anything else, do you?” He stared at his crotch to make sure George got the implication. 

Pronge dialed the number. It rang five times before she picked up. He recognized his sweets voice right away as she greeted him. He shoved the phone toward George. 

“Hi darling, it’s daddy… Yes, I’m sorry I missed breakfast. I had to leave early for some very important business…. Um, hold off on dinner talk right now. I need you to meet me somewhere. Grab a pen….” George relayed the address to Cindy, telling her to get here quickly. And like the good girl she is, she obeyed without question.

Forty minutes later, Pronge heard her car pull up. He was grateful he parked his truck in the back so it didn’t raise suspicion. She knocked on the front door, how cute. He stood in the shadows, waiting.

Cindy opened the door and walked in. “Hello, dad are you here?” She heard her father call her. She followed his voice around some tall shelving and stacks of pallets. “Daddy?”

She gasped when she spotted him. Her father was tied to a chair, so bruised and bloody it looked like he’d been put through a woodchipper. “Daddy!” She ran to him but was suddenly pulled back as her feet touched the plastic tarp on the floor.

Pronge was surprised at the ferocity she fought him. She screamed and kicked and clawed him. She even bit his arm. He held her tight, “Calm down!” The asshole she was fighting for was not worth it. He would prove that to her. 

He covered her mouth to silence her. “Don't worry sweetness, I’m not going to hurt you.” She froze at his words. Her breathing became panicked and erratic. Pronge felt the tears drip onto his hand. “Shh shh shh shh. You're safe. Calm down.” 

Pronge began to rock her. “I want to make amends, sweets. Expose the snake in your grass.” He released her and stepped away. “Your father here has made fucking pawns of us both.”

“Don’t listen to him, Cindy. Run!” Her father yelled in desperation.

“No, she needs to hear this, George. Needs to know all about your lesson for her.” He walked in front of her, but Cindy’s eyes remained fixed at chest level. She wouldn’t look up. 

Her father cried out again, “Run darling, get the cops. Just run, please!”

Pronge laughed, “Oh please get the cops. I can’t wait to tell them what this fucker’s been up to… He’s been playing us, sweets. He acts like father of the year, but he is a vile traitor. He’s been grooming you as his plaything. A pretty toy he was too scared to touch himself. So when you started to rebel, he hired me… He paid me to take you, sweets. He gave me a lot of fucking money to teach you a lesson of his design. And he wanted pictures of it, souvenirs of his perverted fucking game.”

Cindy shook her head furiously, “No, you're lying. You're the bad guy and you're trying to trick me. My father had nothing to do with it. He couldn’t.” 

“I may be a bad guy, but trust me, he's worse.” Pronge tried unsuccessfully to meet her eyes. “I'm not tryna trick ya, just open your pretty eyes. Get you to see the perverted asshole he really is.”

George continued to beg his daughter, “Don’t believe this criminal. You know me, Cindy. You’re my good girl, I love you. Please don’t let him get in your head. I’m your father, you know me.”

“Shut your fucking mouth. She deserves to know the truth.” Pronge took a folded photo out of his pocket, handing it to Cindy. Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at her old school picture. “Turn it over.” 

There was writing on the back. Her address and Perry’s. There was no mistaking it was her dad's messy handwriting. “I… I don’t understand.” 

Pronge sighed and gave her the newest photo of the collection. The one of her dad jerking off to the dirty photos of her. He saw the recognition as she stared at the items in her dad’s hand. Unbeknownst to him, she had already received one in the mail. A warning to behave when her ex-boyfriend kept calling the house.

Cindy was mortified, “I don’t… No, no, these are fakes, you're lying. This isn’t real. You’re lying!” She continued denying and shaking her head, but Pronge could tell he had gotten through.

“I'm not, sweets. You've been betrayed by the person you should be able to depend on the most. I want to help make it right. As you can see, I gave him a fucking lesson of my own. I hope it pleases you so far, but it's not finished yet. That part is up to you.” He hands her the manila envelope and a hunting knife.

Her dad continued pleading as Cindy opened the envelope and viewed the contents. “It’s bullshit, darling. Just one big pack of lies from this godless felon. Look what he did to me. Look!” George watched Cindy drop the photos and weapon on the ground in alarm. “God damn it, don't listen to him. Cindy, look at me… Come here and help me, please.” Receiving no answer, George began losing his composure, “Get over here and untie me you stupid bitch!”

Cindy’s breath hitched at the outburst. Everything seemed to slow down and click into place. She was confused and horrified. She doubled over, feeling like she was going to be sick. 

Pronge started a fire in a nearby drum. “You can trust me, sweetness. I am doing this all for you.” He picked up the fallen photographs and threw them into the fire. Cindy appeared beside him, watching the images crackle and turn to ash. He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. Surprising himself with the soft gesture.

George yelled the entire time. “What the fuck are you doing, Cindy? Fuck the pictures and help me. They don’t mean anything. Pick up the knife. Pick it up and kill him before he hurts us more.” He was ignored again. “You are just too fucking dumb to listen, aren’t you? I know what's best for you. None of this would have happened if you just obeyed. You are supposed to listen to me, always. You brought this on yourself. Now get over here and cut me loose!” 

She whirled around to face her father. Crying now with rage. “How could you do this to me? You're my dad. You raised me. You…”

Her father spat on the floor and said the words that would seal his fate. “Ya, and what a mistake that was. If I knew you'd turn out to be such a disappointment, I would have left you bawling at your mother's deathbed, like I should have.”

Pronge pressed the blade back into Cindy's hand. She slowly walked over to her father. Seeing him in a new, jarring light. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn’t she see it before?

"What do you want, an apology?" Her father asked, disturbingly amused.

Cindy brought the knife down on his thigh. As George released a blood curdling scream, she stabbed him in the neck. Then she continued to plunge the blade into his chest over and over, like she was possessed. The only screams now came from her. He was long gone as she continued shredding his body. 

She stopped just as quickly as she started. Cindy backed away, trembling as her wrath left her. Without it she felt dazed, like it was all a dream. Looking at her dad's dead body, she should be upset, but she felt... nothing. Numb. She was no longer crying. Wasn’t sure she would again.

Pronge approached her cautiously, “You look a little zoned out there, sweetness. You okay?”

Cindy was unresponsive. She continued staring at her father, feeling fake. Detached from the whole situation she found herself in. 

He wasn’t sure she heard him. Pronge gently took the knife out of her hand, she let him. “Let's get you cleaned up.” He led her into a room with a tub. 

Pronge stripped off her clothes, and lowered her into the tub. He began washing the blood off of her, taking care to remove every last red drop. She was moving on her own and obeying commands, but blank. Like she was sleepwalking. “You did good sweets. I'm proud of you.”

She turned her head to look at him. He looked... hazy. Something was wrong, she felt broken, hollow. She shivered from the cold water. 

“Too cold? Sorry about that. The people I usually clean don't complain,” he laughed to himself.

Cindy didn’t like the way he said that. He was a monster, but he saved her from a bigger one, didn't he? She was having trouble reconciling why she didn't attack him too. She should have, should have stabbed him when he went to take the knife from her. Why didn’t she? Why was she letting him touch her? She could only sit there, enjoying the feel of his rough hands as he washed her. At least she was feeling something.

Pronge picked her up in his muscular arms, sat her on a nearby bench and started drying her off. Again, she allowed him to move her around like a ragdoll. It didn’t make sense, this man hurt her, but only because her dad made him, right?… And now he's taking care of her. Why was he doing that? She watched his eyes move underneath the large frames, realizing she'd never seen them until now. Such pretty blue eyes…. Something was most certainly very wrong with her.

Pronge pulled one of his undershirts over her head and weaved her arms through. He walked her to another room where his bed was set up. He encouraged her to lie down. When she did he covered her up to keep her warm. “You certainly did a number on that asshole. I have to go clean the mess now.” He kissed her lips tenderly. “You'll never have to worry about him again.”

Cindy lay there staring at the ceiling. This couldn't be real. She was hallucinating, she had to be. The blue eyed man had yet to return. As the hours ticked by, she drifted off to sleep. 

\----------

Pronge finished cleaning the area. The tarp cleaned and put away for future use. The body was wrapped in plastic and stored in the deep freeze. He’d get back to it in a few months. He decided to get a quick bath in instead of his usual sink cleanse. It has been a very long day and he wasn’t smelling the freshest. He had to think of his guest. 

He smiled remembering his sweetness was currently asleep in his bed. Pronge abhorred being around other people. He was a solitary creature, feeling alone in a crowd, comfortable only in his own company. He didn’t feel alone around her though, and if that didn't speak volumes.

Cindy slowly regained consciousness, still in a fog, her body writhing. Something was tickling her thighs. Something was... what the hell? She lifted the covers and saw a mop of brown hair. As she felt a warm tongue swirl around her clit, she squealed and bucked her hips. The man looked up from between her legs, smirking devilishly. 

Pronge crawled and kissed his way up her body. Removing his shirt from her as he went. He paid extra attention to her neck, sucking new hickeys. Pronge was sad to see his earlier work had healed. She was his now, and he wanted to mark her as such. He reached down and continued playing with her wet cunt. 

Cindy bit her lip, holding back the moan that was trying to force its way out. He was completely naked, not even wearing his glasses. His chest hair scratched her breasts in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. She could feel his manhood rigid against her leg. His thick calloused fingers stretching her. He smelled like bleach and cigarettes. Even lying down he towered over her. She was drowning in him. “What are you doing?” She asked quietly. She wasn’t sure if she was asking him or herself. 

He raised his head to look in her eyes. “Making love to you, sweets.” He leaned down and kissed her mouth.

Her head was swimming, she still felt out of it. Cindy found herself opening her mouth to him, kissing him back. In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, so very wrong. But she didn’t want to stop, it felt too delicious. And right now she just wanted to hide in the pleasure. Before him, god she didn't even know his name, before him she'd only orgasmed by herself. No guy ever put in the effort. But this guy, this terrible person, knew how to make her body sing. 

Pronge felt her clamping harder on his fingers, she was getting close. He stopped before she went over the edge. He then gripped his cock and slowly slid into her. There was no rush, he wanted to savor it this time. When he reached his limit he kissed her again. “Sweets you feel like fucking heaven.”

He began with steady strokes, but as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he couldn’t hold back. He began thrusting into her vigorously. “Mmm, your pussy’s so good to me.” He lifted her legs over his shoulders, pounding her until she cried out, head thrown back, body arching off the mattress. He continued fucking her as she recovered. 

Once her feet were back on the bed, Cindy pulled his head down, claiming his lips. She didn’t want to think anymore. This blue eyed stranger made her feel and she wanted to feel nothing but him. It was intoxicating, she needed more… She rolled them over and seated herself on top of him. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she began rolling her hips. 

“Mmm, that's it, sweets, that's it. Fuck me!” He moaned and squeezed her breasts. She stared into his eyes as she bounced on his cock. He moved his hands to grab her ass, holding tight and thrusting up into her. “Fuck sweets, you’re such a good girl riding my cock like this.”

Something in her eyes changed. Cindy leaned over him, her hand reaching...

Pronge groaned, “Fuck, oh sweets, you’re so fucking good.” He closed his eyes, fully lost in her wet heat. “Fuck,” he moaned as she sat up again, riding him faster. Then suddenly, “FUCK! Ahhh what the fuck? You fucking bitch!”

Cindy had stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife that he kept under the mattress. She found it and put it under her pillow when he left her alone. She smiled as he screamed at her. She continued to fuck him, moving her hands higher up his chest till blood met her fingers.

“What the shit? Fuck! Can’t believe you fucking stabbed me.” He left the blade in, watching her tits bounce as she rode him. Okay, let’s finish this. He gripped her hips and pulled her down on him. He thrust up hard as he moved her body. She soon screamed as another orgasm tore through her body. He followed close behind, spilling inside. 

Pronge kept his eyes on her as she got off of him. “Okay, I guess I deserved that.” He sat up, swung his legs off the bed and pulled the knife out. She sat there observing him like a hawk watching its prey. “You going to fucking help me with this?” He asked, meaning stitching up the wound.

Cindy disregarded him, lying down and pulling the covers over herself. She couldn’t find it in herself to care that she was once again bloody. She rolled on her side, turning her back to him. Not bothered by the thought of him stabbing her with the knife she put in him. 

Pronge started walking out of the room to go fix himself. “You're lucky I like you, sweets,” he shouted back to her. Oh, this one was trouble. Him and her were going to have a lot of fun together.

The End


End file.
